


Worth Waiting For.

by MissFanficWriter



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFanficWriter/pseuds/MissFanficWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during episode 9 of Shadowhunters. What would have happened if Alec had discovered Magnus outside his bedroom sooner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Waiting For.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Malec fan fiction, so any comments or feedback are welcome!
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated too!

Magnus paced the wood tiled floor of the Institute, his fingers drumming nervously against his thigh. He was not a nervous man, his glimmering hair and his outlandish clothes proved otherwise. But as he paced the hallway, his heart beat faster in his chest, knowing that he was about to betray the man he had come to care for. Magnus shook his head, pushing away such ridiculous thoughts. He barely knew Alexander, and he vaguely remembered promising himself he’d never love again after having his heart broken for the umpteenth time during his many centuries on Earth. However Alec seemed to have piqued his interest, sliding his way in to Magnus’ desires.

Magnus knew what needed to be done though, he knew helping Clary was the right thing to do. He remembered Clary as a child, all red hair and innocent eyes. He cared about the wellbeing of that Shadowhunter girl more than he’d admit to anyone. Smiling slightly, Magnus found himself outside Alec’s bedroom, determined to help retrieve the Mortal Cup.

Raising his hands, Magnus used his magic to see in to the room before him, his hands flailing extravagantly as he cast his spell. He paused for a moment, watching as Alec tended to his wound, his muscles rippling across his chest. Magnus felt a flicker of desire and longed to run his hands through Alec’s luscious, dark hair. Forcing his eyes shut, Magnus tried desperately to concentrate on the task at hand; retrieving Alec’s stele. He could picture it in his mind’s eye, tucked away in the pocket of Alec’s jacket. And suddenly with a poof of blue sparkles the stele was gone, transported to Jace. Magnus let out a deep, shaky sigh of relief but he was suddenly shocked as the door before him sprang open.

“I could hear you breathing.” Alec said, staring at Magnus.

Magnus furrowed his brow in confusion, until Alec pointed to the mark on his right shoulder. “Superior Hearing rune.” Alec explained.

“Those pesky runes.” Magnus teased, trailing his fingers along the rune covering Alec’s shoulder. He smiled, discreetly, as he felt Alec shiver beneath his touch.

“Magnus, I’m kind of in the middle of something.” Alec said, motioning to his wound.

He knew he should probably walk away, focus on the task in hand. But maybe Alec needed a distraction, to keep him from noticing his missing stele. Finally convinced, Magnus glided past Alec and in to his bedroom, flicking back his hair as he passed. “Great, how can I help?”

Alec stared disbelievingly as Magnus ran his hands over the books on Alec’s shelf, casually plucking random volumes out to examine before replacing them haphazardly. He watched as Magnus moved swiftly around the room, soundlessly, gracefully. His gaze seemed stuck to the warlock before him; his lean figure, his enchanting eyes. But Alec forced himself to look away, he was engaged now.

Magnus glanced up as he felt the loss of Alec’s gaze, already missing the way it made his heart beat faster whenever Alec’s eyes chanced upon him. He moved swiftly until he was right beside Alec. “Sit down, Alexander.”

Alec felt a shiver run down his spine but he found himself obeying Magnus’ orders. As he sat on the edge of the bed, his breath hitched as he felt Magnus’ hands upon him, steadying his arm. “Careful, this may sting.” Magnus smirked.

Alec gasped as Magnus used a damp towel to clean the wound on his arm. He was unsure whether his uneven breathing was due to the pain in his arm or the close proximity to Magnus. He glanced up as Magnus worked, noticing the way Magnus’ long, black eyelashes fluttered shut each time he blinked. Alec quickly looked away, confused by his desire to look so closely at Magnus. He felt that he wanted to examine each detail of him, to memorise his movements, to record his voice to listen to forever. 

Pulling his arm away, Alec decided he needed to get away from Magnus. He was confused, he didn’t know how to feel, if it was okay to feel like he did. 

“Alec.” Magnus whispered softly, noticing Alec’s confusion flitting across his face.

“I can’t-..” Alec began, avoiding Magnus’ gaze. However his words stopped short, unable to voice what he couldn’t do. He couldn’t be what Magnus wanted him to be, he couldn’t admit who he was, he couldn’t stop loving Jace Wayland.

Alec hung his head, ashamed of the desires of his own heart. He felt betrayed by the beating organ in his chest. Why did it want things that the Clave forbade?

“Alexander, to feel this way isn’t wrong.” Magnus said gently, his hand reaching up to softly stroke Alec’s cheek, tucking his dark hair back behind his ear.

Alec closed his eyes and leant in to Magnus’ touch. He longed to give in to his desires, to taste Magnus’ soft lips against his own, to feel his multi-coloured hair beneath his own rough, calloused fingers. He ached to fall back against the bed, to feel Magnus’ pressed against him, his breath hot on his neck. 

Suddenly Alec’s eyes flew open as he remembered who he was. Alec Lightwood. He had responsibilities, he had a duty to the Institute, to his family. Magnus felt the cold barrier fall between them once more, Alec’s defences coming up to guard him against Magnus’ affections.

“I can do this alone.” Alec said, coldly.

Magnus tried to hide his hurt at Alec’s words, and smiled brightly. “No need, it’s done.”

Alec glanced down in surprise and noticed Magnus had placed a new bandage on his arm. He wondered how he had not noticed him applying it, how he’d completed the task so quickly. But as he raised his head to stare at the man before him, he realised that Magnus Bane was magical, in every way.

His parents had always taught him that magic was dangerous. He understood that now more than ever.

“I’m marrying Lydia.” Alec blurted out.

Magnus looked at him in shock, before covering the pain in his eyes with a forced smile. “If that’s what you want, Alexander.”

“I have a duty to my family and the Institute. I wouldn’t expect you to understand my responsibilities.” Alec snarled, immediately feeling guilty for the venom in his voice. He knew this wasn’t Magnus’ fault. Magnus just represented everything he wanted, and everything that would never be his.

“I have lived many a century, darling Alexander. I have known my own responsibilities, my own burdens. They are often not worth your own happiness.” Magnus said sadly, his eyes staring off in to the distance, as if remembering a time from long ago.

Alec nodded, suddenly realising that there was so much about Magnus that he didn’t know. It surprised him to find that these were things he wanted to discover. He allowed himself to truly look at Magnus, to take in the sight of him and the smell of him. Before he stood up, turning away from Magnus. It was easier to voice his words without looking at Magnus, without seeing his disappointment.

“This is the path I’ve chosen, Magnus. I’ve made up my mind.” Alec explained, staring at the blank wall before him. He felt the same; blank and empty on the inside.

He heard Magnus move to the door and pause before he left. “Whatever you decide, do not lose your family, Alexander. Jace and Isabelle, they are the people who need you. Goodbye Alec.”

Alec let out an audible breath as Magnus left, collapsing on to the bed, his head spinning. Part of him wanted to help, to hide the Mortal Cup from the Clave, to help his parabatai. But every time he pictured Clary in Jace’s arms he couldn’t see a way forward for them. He’d lost his best friend. All he had left now was his duty as a Shadowhunter and his loyalty to the Clave.

Outside the room, Magnus watched, secretively, as Alec lay on his bed, his beautiful face covered by his battle worn hands. He longed to comfort him, but he knew Alec wasn’t ready. Not yet. He hoped that one day Alec would come to him, ready to explore his feelings. But until then Magnus would watch from the sidelines, like a glittering guardian angel watching over his own group of clueless but kind-hearted Shadowhunters. 

Suddenly Magnus felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, the signal from Jace that the Mortal Cup had been retrieved. His hands swung out, magic flowing from his palms, replacing Alec’s stolen stele back where it belonged. Magnus watched Alec for a moment longer before walking away, his heart heavy at deceiving Alec, but his step light. Tomorrow was a new day, and Magnus had learnt many centuries ago that some things were worth waiting a lifetime for.


End file.
